Compañía
by xEmilionx
Summary: Boruto siente gran frustración por no encontrar las respuestas al respecto con el destino que le marcó Momoshiki. Pero inesperadamente el encuentro con Sumire lograra hacer que olvide por unos momentos esos problemas. La confianza y el mutuo apoyo harán que nuevas cosas nazcan entre ellos dos, además de conseguir su propio reconocimiento. (Escena oculta del capítulo 18 del manga)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Compañía"**_

Boruto recorría los largos pasillos del instituto de tecnología avanzada con un humor amargo, no podía creerse que sus habilidades ninjas hayan sido superadas por artefactos experimentales y, que además hubiera perdido contra su compañera de equipo. Resoplo con sumo fastidio por la misión que se le asigno, pero agradecía que la científica Akita Inuzuka le diera un tiempo de descanso luego de convertirse en un sujeto de prueba para los inventos de Katasuke. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a hacerlo?, se preguntó con enojo.

Ese hombre solo le causo muchos problemas durante los exámenes Chunin, nunca le importo su bienestar cuando utilizo aquella herramienta ninja, e incluso cuando su padre lo despojo de su puesto como shinobi de Konoha. Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató a tiempo cuando choco con alguien que pasaba por su mismo camino. De pronto, una gran cantidad de papeles salieron volando en el aire mientras ambos individuos estuvieron en el suelo.

Boruto se levantó enseguida para dirigir su vista hacia la persona que tropezó de forma intencional, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

—¡De-delegada!

Sumire reacciono ante esa voz, muy conocida y tan familiar, entonces prosiguió a enfocar sus ojos violetas en aquella persona.

—¿Boruto-kun? —dijo ella, sobando levemente su cabeza.

—Déjame ayudarte —instintivamente le brindo su mano, ella lo recibió con gusto—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo fue un simple golpe —le respondió, y paso su vista en los papeles que ahora estaban dispersos en el suelo. La joven se alarmo—. ¡Oh no! Tengo que entregar estos documentos antes del mediodía.

—Delegada. Esos papeles... ¿son importantes? —el joven Uzumaki estuvo algo inquieto, comenzando a sentirse de lo peor cuando su ex compañera de clase le asintió con la cabeza.

—Eran los documentos de sus pruebas con los diferentes artefactos ninjas, en ello contiene información muy importante y clasificado —le explico a la vez que se agacho para recoger cada papel—. Se me había encargado llevarlo a tiempo pero creo que me tomara algunos minutos para...

Inmediatamente Boruto hizo un sello de manos y diciendo: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", aparecieron entre una cortina de humo cuatro copias de sí mismo.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! Necesito de su ayuda para que recojan todos los papeles que están tirados en el suelo —les ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Los clones se miraron entre sí junto con una mueca inconforme.

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que arreglar tus problemas?

—Es verdad. Hazlo tú mismo, vago.

—¡Je! Solo quiere parecer cool frente a la delegada.

—Al menos procura hacerlo por tu propia cuenta para no volver a llamarnos en vano, Romeo.

Entonces se escuchó un "puff", y los clones desaparecieron de la sala.

—Oh, vaya... —Sumire ligero una pequeña carcajada ante un Boruto petrificado—. Tus clones no han cambiado en nada, aún siguen siendo muy independientes de ti.

—Esos inútiles... —apretó los dientes.

—Creo que tendré que recogerlo por mi cuenta. —y prosiguió con su labor.

—¡Yo te ayudo 'ttebasa! —el Uzumaki también se agacho para comenzar a recoger.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No tenías un tiempo de descanso? —le pregunto dudosa.

—Sí, estoy seguro. —le respondió mientras cogía hoja por hoja—. Además, no quiero causarte ningún problema con tus superiores.

Sumire sonrió bajo, a pesar del tiempo que dejaron de verse o intentar enviarse un mensaje por correo electrónico. Eso no quito el hecho que su compañero hiperactivo seguía con esa misma amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, recordando con nostalgia sus días en la academia.

—Gracias, Boruto-kun.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias, Sumire-chan! Ahora con esto podemos mejorar los pequeños fallos que le faltaban a las creaciones del sensei. —dijo un científico que tomo emocionado los documentos.

Sumire hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación. Justo en la puerta lo esperaba Boruto, quien apoyado en la pared le dirigió una mirada llena de nervios.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Todo bien. — le dijo guiñando su ojo derecho.

El joven Uzumaki se relajó y comenzó a rascar su cabeza. Decidió que era momento de regresar con sus compañeros en el tiempo que resta de su descanso.

—Nos vemos luego, delegada. —y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

—Hawawawa, ¡espera un momento! —extendió su mano tratando que se detuviera.

Boruto se volteó confuso ante su llamado y, cuando la vio podía jurar que ella lucia algo... ¿agitada?

—¿Sucede algo, delegada? —le pregunto el shinobi, creyó que necesitaría de su ayuda o algo parecido.

Sumire se mordió el labio, realmente se había atrevido a llamarlo por culpa de sus propios impulsos. No supo que explicar o que decir al respecto.

El Uzumaki se extrañó por su silencio y decidió acercarse, pero de repente Sumire fijo sus ojos violetas en él con seguridad y valentía.

—¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—¡Eh! —Boruto puso una mueca confusa, ¿acaso ese fue el motivo de su llamado?

Sumire no pensó bien en sus ideas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Supongo que debes tener hambre luego de experimentar con las diferentes herramientas ninja de Katasuke-sensei, ¿no? —le dijo con amabilidad, aunque en su interior ardía de la vergüenza.

—Pues no he comido mucho desde el viaje —el Uzumaki rasco su cabeza—. Creo que estaría bien que comiera algo antes de volver a mi misión.

Sumire dibujo una sonrisa emocionada por su aceptación.

Boruto en cambio desvió su mirada de ella, estuvo avergonzado por mirarla tan de cerca. No podía creer que fuera la segunda vez que le sucedía esta misma situación, puesto que la primera fue con su compañera Sarada.

* * *

Dirigiéndose en la sala de espera, Sumire le indico que tomara asiento mientras se encargaba de traerle algo de comer, entonces se marchó en otra puerta que conectaba con la habitación.

Boruto miro vagamente el techo y su mente volvió a llenarse de recuerdos del pasado.

El Uzumaki no tenía la costumbre de recordar, pero siempre había una primera vez, en especial con los acontecimientos que le ocurrieron hace poco. Dio un respiro lento, había muchos asuntos que resolver para anda en esta estúpida misión.

—Lamento la espera.

Él se volteó instintivamente observando a su compañera que entraba por la puerta trayendo consigo una bandeja de plata con bocadillos para dejarlos en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Boruto no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado divagando en su mente.

—¿Te sucede algo, Boruto-kun?

El chico le prestó atención para quedar estático cuando se percató que el rostro de la delegada estaba muy cerca de la suya. Sonrojado levemente. Intento alejarse de ella solo para terminar recostando su cabeza en el cómodo sillón.

Sumire se asombró por su reacción, no entendía lo que había sucedido hasta que se dio cuenta tarde lo que provocó. Sonrojada completamente. Levanto su mirada con torpeza y se dio media vuelta para luego tocar sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Hawawawa. ¡Lo lamento mucho, Boruto-kun!

—No te preocupes, delegada —Boruto recupero su calma, Sumire se volteó a verlo—. Sé muy bien que te preocupas por todos. Es algo único en ti 'ttebasa.

La joven relajo un poco sus nervios y contemplo la radiante sonrisa del Uzumaki. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido en ambos, aquella costumbre no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y eso a Boruto le comenzó a fastidiar. Miro por curiosidad a su compañera solo pudiendo contemplar su espalda.

¿Tal vez sigue incómoda por lo ocurrido?, dedujo el Uzumaki. Luego cambio su vista hacia aquella bandeja que ella había traído para él, resultando ser unos onigiris.

—¿Puedo, delegada?

Ella asintió aun sin voltearse. No tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, no después de tener cerca su rostro con la suya.

Boruto tomó el bocadillo para proseguir a degustarlo, entonces abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¡Wow! ¡Está delicioso! ¿Lo hiciste tú, delegada? —el chico no pudo ocultar su expresión emocionada.

—¿En serio? —Sumire no estuvo muy convencida, puesto que era un típico platillo que servía a los visitantes del laboratorio. Nada fabuloso, tan solo normal.

—¡Por supuesto 'ttebasa! A pesar de lo simple que se vea, tuviste la molestia de ponerle mucho empeño al hacerlo —dibujo una sonrisa carismática—. Eso cuenta mucho de tu parte, delegada —luego se cruzó de brazos—. Pero aún no se compara con la sazón que hace mi madre, incluso puedo compararlo con la de mi tía Hanabi.

—Y-ya veo.

En ese momento Boruto se percató de lo que dijo y se regañó mentalmente. La había cagado en grande. Nunca tuvo la intención de menospreciar el esfuerzo de su compañera, pero lastimosamente sus palabras salieron por voluntad propia antes de entrar en razón.

 _"Por eso nunca sabrás comportarte delante de una chica, tonto"_

Las palabras de Sarada no le ayudaron en absoluto, más bien solo aumento su culpa. Aunque luego se preguntó... ¿por qué motivo lo recordó? Tal vez solo fue un recordatorio que su cabeza le planteo, nunca le tomo importancia aquel consejo y ahora sufría por las consecuencias de su imprudencia.

Pero sea lo que fuera tenía que arreglar este mal entendido cuanto antes.

—Delegada, yo...

—¡Entonces me esforzare más por Boruto-kun! —Sumire dijo con un aire optimista y una mirada decidida.

—¡¿Eh...?! —el Uzumaki quedó shockeado y confuso—. ¿De qué estás hablando con esforzarte, delegada?

—¡Ah! —reaccionó alterada, no se había percatado de la presencia de su compañero rubio y causó que se ruborizada por completo—. ¡Hawawawa! ¿Lo oíste todo?

El Uzumaki asintió la cabeza a su pregunta y ella comenzó a echar humos por las orejas.

—No tienes que tomar en serio mi opinión, delegada —rascó un poco su cabeza, no sabía cómo lidiar ante esta incomodad situación—. Eres buena a tu propio estilo... Ya sabes, como aquella vez que me animaste para que siguiera adelante durante nuestro examen a Genin, o incluso las reuniones que organizabas con todos nuestros compañeros cuando no teníamos ninguna misión pendiente.

Sumire estuvo en silencio y sus manos comenzaron a apretar levemente su falda.

Boruto pudo notar su error igual de tarde que el anterior, tan solo le basto observarla con la cabeza hasta el suelo para entender que tocó un tema muy delicado.

 _La volví a cagar pero ahora bien grande,_ se dijo mentalmente. Ahora podía confirmar que su imprudencia le fue heredara de su tonto padre, pero entonces dejó sus pensamientos en segundo plano cuando vio los labios de Sumire moverse.

—Sí... fueron buenos recuerdos... contigo y los demás —su voz sonó nostálgica pero dibujando una sonrisa confortable—. Pero de no haber sido por ti nada de esto hubiera sido real. Lograste cambiar mi destino e hiciste que escogiera un nuevo camino.

—Eso es porque las cosas no hubieran sido iguales sin ti, delegada —luego Boruto esbozó una sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Sumire acelerada a una gran velocidad.

Ella también dibujo una sonrisa —Tienes razón, Boruto-kun.

La sensación en aquella sala se convirtió de alguna forma en una atmosfera pacífica y agradable. Boruto pudo olvidar por unos momentos sus preocupaciones, y todo gracias a su amiga de cabello violeta. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa y entonces se acordó el motivo principal por lo cual ambos estaban ahí.

—Creo que es mejor que comamos antes de que el té se enfrié —le recomendó, tomando otro onigiri.

—Me parece bien —aceptó gustosamente.

El tiempo transcurrió a pasos de tortuga mientras ellos degustaban los bocadillos, y en ese lapso se pusieron a charlar de algunas cosas en particular. Un pasatiempo muy cómodo y agradable. Para Boruto, Sumire fue la chica que mejor se relacionaba.

Pero lo que ambos no se dieron cuenta, era que alguien los estaba observando en silencio.

—Veo que se divierten mucho.

Boruto y Sumire reaccionaron impactados cuando vieron a Mitsuki enfrente de ellos.

—¡Mitsuki! ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí? —preguntó el rubio, impactado.

—Hace apenas unos minutos, pero como los veía tan entretenidos decidir observarlos por un rato —respondió el albino, sonriendo sin causa alguna—. Además que nuestro descanso ya acabó y Sarada me mandó a encontrarte para continuar con las pruebas.

—Tsk. Ya voy —se levantó fastidiado por la intromisión de su compañero, pero entonces observó a Sumire que de igual forma se levantó—. Bueno delegada, es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo de científica y ratón de laboratorio.

Ella liberó una risilla por su comentario —Sí. Espero que tengas suerte en las pruebas.

Boruto sonrió animado y agitando su mano en forma de despedida se marchó de la sala seguido de Mitsuki.

—Veo que has recuperado tu buen humor, Boruto —dijo, caminando a la par que el rubio.

—¿De qué hablas Mitsuki? —el chico alzó una ceja por no entenderlo.

—Pues lo note durante las pruebas, incluso Sarada te invito para comer juntos pero te fuiste del lugar sin una razón aparente, ¿me equivoco?

El Uzumaki dio un largo suspiro —Realmente eres extraño, ¿lo sabías?

—Me lo dices a cada rato que ahora lo veo normal, incluso puede decir que es una costumbre muy cercana entre tú y yo.

Boruto no respondió a eso, no tenía una explicación cuerda con su compañero, incluso le pareció más complicado como llevarse bien con Sarada sin llegar a una pelea infantil.

—Sabes Boruto. Creí que Sarada y tú harían una buena pareja con el pasar del tiempo, pero ahora veo que la delegada también quedaría bien como una segunda opción para ti.

—No entiendo ninguna sola palabra de lo que hablas, Mitsuki —Boruto no supo cómo adaptarse a su extraña actitud, además estaba ya cansado de que siguiera con su juego de escogerle una pareja.

—Veo que aún no lo comprendes —sonrió—. Las emociones sentimentales de las personas son algo interesante de observar, en especial con la de Sarada y la delegada.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le dio curiosidad.

—Eso es algo que tú mismo debes averiguar —y dicho esto, aumento la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Oye, Mitsuki —lo siguió—. ¿A qué te refieres con averiguarlo? Oye, espera, ¡no me ignores!

* * *

—Vaya, vaya. Hasta que por fin vienes, muchacha.

Sumire había llegado a una pequeña habitación donde la esperaba una mujer joven y aspecto intelectual, ella la observo apenada.

—Lamento mucho la demora —agachó la cabeza un par de veces.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sumire. Katasuke-sensei aún no viene para iniciar con la prueba —agito su mano de forma despreocupada—. Es más, cuéntame el motivo de tu demora.

Ella la miro confusa —¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡Vamos! ¿Acaso crees que soy una santa para no saber lo que hacías, picarona? —le guiñó el ojo de forma traviesa, aumentando los nervios de la joven Kakei—. Como no dices nada, ¿quieres que responda tu duda con el vídeo de seguridad en la sala de descanso? Incluso te veías demasiada contenta con tu amado príncipe azul.

—¡E-espere, Akita-san! ¡Es un mal entendido! —dijo entre balbuceos—. Solo le estaba agradeciendo a Boruto-kun por haberme ayudado con los documentos que se me cayeron durante el camino que iba hacia la oficina central.

—¿Ayudado? Pues en la cámara se ve distinto, incluso él tuvo la culpa de chocarte por andar distraído. Hum… como diría a esto, ¿amor accidental? —rió ante lo último—. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que le hayas echado el ojo al hijo del Hokage-sama. Aunque supongo que tendrás competencia para conseguir su amor.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —repitió su pregunta ahora con interés.

—¡Vamos! ¿Acaso crees que alguien como Boruto-kun no tendrá una chica que lo ande acosando a cada momento? Incluso la chica Uchiha siempre lo anda mirando con una cara que podría describirse como interesada.

Sumire estuvo impresionada ante esa afirmación.

¿Sarada interesada en Boruto? ¿Quién lo diría?

La joven de cabellera violeta dibujó una sonrisa, mientras observaba en una de las cámaras a Boruto junto a sus dos compañeros, pero viendo en especial a Sarada.

 _—"Parece que ahora tengo una rival por el corazón de Boruto-kun"._

 **F I N**

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Celebrando el día de San Valentín, no hay nada mejor que dejar una linda historia de BoruSumi para calmar mi corazón solitario en este día. Si se preguntan en que parte me base del manga, les diría que ocurre luego que el equipo 7 probara la eficacia del Shijima. Además que intente recrear el motivo de la curiosidad de Sumire al preguntarle a Sarada si Boruto era popular con las chicas, en serio disfrute ese momento. Espero que les haya encantado ya que pienso continuar con más mini-historias de esta linda pareja.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
